


The Infected

by itskili



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, apocalypse - Fandom, zombie - Fandom, zombies - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itskili/pseuds/itskili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WiP Zombie!AU RP written by myself [arrowsandmischief.tumblr.com] and Fili [yourgoldenlover.tumblr.com]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The smell is hands down their worst feature; apart from the deadly disease coursing through their rotting bodies that leaves them with the craving for your flesh, that is. If the strangled moans they emit don’t alert you to their presence, their pungent odor definitely will. Then again, when the whole world has been plagued by this seemingly unavoidable disease, the scent pretty much lingers no matter where you are. It attaches to your clothing, it sticks in your nostrils… It follows you. You can’t shake it. But it’s not just them.

It’s death in general; it’s everywhere. The rotting corpse chunks that are too scattered to return from the dead, riddled with maggots and rot that are baking in the sun day in and day out. Obviously nobody taking refuge in the city wish to spend their numbered days out in the open cleaning up while staying alert to any potential attacks. There’s all the bits of food that have yet to be scavenged by any remaining survivors are starting to go bad and animals are dying from lack of proper care and they too are beginning to decay. The whole scene is pretty depressing. That’s why I chose tend to shy away from larger cities.   
It seems the infected are too stupid to move on, though. Where there once was a smorgasbord of human limbs and entrails to feast upon is now a nearly deserted waste land. A great majority of the survivors moved on into the surrounding woods, trying to make it towards smaller towns in hopes the infected have yet to make it there. Yet the biters remain, gimping around the cities in hopes to find a meal to satisfy their craves. Or, at least they did for a while.

-x-

Kili remained crouched down on the ground, a small handgun complete with a silencer held tight against his body. His chest was rising and falling heavily as he fought to keep quiet. There it was again; the sound of a can falling to the ground and clanking noisily against the blood stained tile. The brunet swallowed hard and shut his eyes for a moment to count to five. When he got to the last number, he jumped up and turned, gun pointed outwards, but he saw nothing. 

“Come on, Kili… Get your head together,” he breathed out to himself as he shoved the gun back into the holder on his thigh. A deep sigh calmed his racing nerves as he turned and scanned his eyes over the nearly bare shelves. Only a few supplies were needed and Kili quite honestly could have skipped scavenging that day, but he was getting restless at his camp. Then again, becoming a meal for a biter wasn’t exactly on his agenda and he was suddenly wishing he stuck to the trees.   
The echoing sound of something caught his attention once more and Kili had his gun cocked and ready before he even turned. “If you’re going to eat me, just get it fucking over with!” He called out into the large pharmacy. His heart was thumping heavily against his chest and he swallowed hard, taking a few cautious steps into the opening. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as a gurgling growl filled the room. With a soft groan, Kili turned and his eyes landed on one grotesque biter.   
“Come get me, motherfucker,” Kili stated through gritted teeth. As the zombie pushed his way through the pharmacy, Kili kept his eyes locked on it. He waited until it was a few steps away before pulling the trigger and lodging a bullet deep in the rotted skull. A large smirk spread across his lips as the walking corpse fell to the ground in a heap and Kili shoved the gun back in its holder. He was about to get back to his primary mission when the sound of glass breaking and the moans of a decently large hoard of biters caught his attention, turning his blood to ice.


	2. Chapter 2

Fili was stacking his backpack with all the necessary medicine supplies he was asked for; he had a small smile on his face thinking how he hit the jackpot that day as he spotted a pharmacy. When he first entered, the medicinal storage room was clear from any infected so he went right into work spotting some of the medicine goods on the list. The shelves were nearly empty, but still, any kind of finding is a blessing nowadays. Blessing. Bless. Sounds like a damn joke, especially in the middle of hell. Because that was the condition of a survivor, to live on a true hell on earth; it was hard to define if it was better to be alive or dead, or with the added option of being undead.

After he got what he could from the medicine list he moved on to the food one. He sighed when he looked at it. He thought it was stupid to demand a specific list of goods, especially when it came to edible supplies. He crumbled the list on his hand and threw it to the side, it was just plain stupid. When he reached the exit door of the storage room he leaned against the wall and carefully took his hand gun out. He peeked out and listened as best he could before crouching lower and stepped out aiming his gun around. Nothing. He slightly lowered his gun as he quietly made his way towards the aisles of practically emptied out shelves to find whatever he could to feed his group.

He grabbed candy bars, some packs of beef jerky, and two small boxes of crackers. He secured it all inside his bag and slipped the pack over his back and took his gun out as he kept on his search for more goods. He had one specific item in mind that he was dying to find, but for the past seven months it’s been to no avail. When he came to the aisle that was supposed to held his desired good there was nothing but dirt and dust on the empty shelve, “Hn, not today, eh, Kili?” he muttered as he touched a small golden baby bracelet he hung along with his dog tags. The name “Kili” was engraved on the small golden plate and he wore it like his good luck charm and even spoke to it as if it indeed was his baby brother, Kili; made him feel like his brother was alive and close to him.

Shaking his head slightly he sighed and his blue eyes widen as they landed on the other side of the aisle and saw canned goods, “Oh shit,” he said to himself and as quietly as he could made his way there. The cans were very well nearing their expiration date but it didn’t mattered, anything they can put in their mouths and eat was more than good for them. “Thank you, Kili,” he muttered kissing the bracelet and then slipped his backpack off and began to stock it with as much cans as he could fit in. The smile on his face soon left him the moment he heard a low growl nearing him and bumped a can to the floor when he jerked his face back to look, “Fuck,” he whispered as he zipped his pack and slipped it on again preparing his gun. But then he heard another voice echo inside the pharmacy, a human voice. Fili sighed rolling his eyes, “Fuckin’ prick shut your mouth!,” he hissed to himself as he heard, from what he could tell, a young man braving up to a biter. But all Fili could think on was how his voice could attract more biters. He frowned when he barely heard the shot that clearly finished killing the undead; so the guy had a silencer for his gun. Not bad. His blood went cold when he heard the crashing sound of shattering glass hitting the floors, “Fuck,” he said as he heard more than one moaning biter making their way in.

He could easily get out through the back exit, but he knew the loud guy wouldn’t stand a chance alone. He needed him alive, he’d be one less infected or biter to worry about. He quickly put his hand gun away, knowing it won’t be enough to get rid of a mass of those fuckers. He took his rifle out instead and prepared it for battle, “GET DOWN!” he yelled out to the guy as he quickly came out to the clearing and swiftly began to shoot the nearest biters down by their skulls. When he neared the guy he grabbed him and pushed him back, “Through the back exit! GO!” he yelled as he kept shooting walking backwards. 

-x-

It all happened too quickly for Kili to comprehend exactly what was going on. One minute he officially ended a biter’s existence and the next he was nearly surrounded by them. “Fuck!” He muttered to himself as he quickly dug in his bag for his extra ammo. But before he had a chance to reload, a living breathing human came out of nowhere demanding him to duck. Kili shot him a ‘are you kidding me’ look but as the blond began dropping the infected like it was his job, Kili obliged and dropped down to the ground. 

He rested his back against the counter as he worked to shove new bullets into his gun and catch his breath. He wasn’t expecting an ambush as there were no traveling hoards on the street when he came in. Something must have alerted them to his whereabouts and the only thing he could think to pin blame on was the demanding jerk with the rifle. Kili slung his bag onto his shoulder and jumped up, quickly shooting down a biter coming up behind the stranger and smirked before looking over his shoulder at the back door. There was no point in him waiting around to become a fresh meal to any of these fuckers, so Kili quickly headed towards the exit, only pausing to shoot any biter that came into his way.

As he busted through the back door, he ran out into the alley and paused. He could still hear the rifle shots inside and he knew there’d be a new swarm on it’s way over from the echoing gunshots traveling outside. Kili slammed his hand on the door and growled before popping his head back in. “You done being a fucking show off, dude?! Come on! The whole place will be swarming with biters within seconds!” 

Kili wasn’t looking to pick up any company, or have any tag alongs following him to his hideout, but he had to admit that the guy did save his life. He wouldn’t have had enough time to reload before they circled in on him. Letting out an exasperated huff, Kili ran down to the end of the grassy alley and peaked around the corner, his heart dropping as he saw a relatively decent sized group of biters advancing on the pharmacy. He quickly ran back to the exit door and stepped back in. “DUDE LETS FUCKING GO! I AINT GONNA STICK AROUND IF YOU GET BITTEN, ALRIGHT?!”


	3. Chapter 3

Fili kept shooting as he headed towards the exit; the biters fell with each shot he took but a new one would just come in its place. More were coming of that he was sure; the racket his rifle made was enough to send the whole town of biters towards the pharmacy, “Crap,” he quickly jerked to his left to shoot one about to launch on him. He couldn’t see the other human around, so he must have made it to the exit, hopefully. The stranger’s booming voice soon flooded the room, “Fucker,” he made it alright and it rather irked him what he said.

Shooting one more to his right, Fili decided to make a run for it. Turning around, he sped towards the medicinal area once again where further back was the exit door. He could hear the moaning and growling of the biters approaching and it sent the hairs on the back of his head to rise. Adrenaline was kicking in and it made him go faster. He turned a corner too fast and without looking his thigh hit the curve of a counter where some of the metal was ripped, “Shit!” he yelled as the hit made him stumble and pushed himself off the wall as he grabbed more impulse.

As he neared the door he saw the guy and gave it all he got to the run, feeling a chill run down his spine as the growling began to echo down the hallway, “Go…go!” he said to him as they both ran out the door. Quickly he searched for something to lock the door with and luckily found some planks nearby. He used them to prevent the knob from turning and added some garbage cans just in case. He put his rifle away and the pain on his thigh kicked in, “Fuck,” he muttered looking down the rip on his pants and some blood soaking in. He panted as he adjusted his backpack and weapons looking at the stranger, “We gotta get out of here,” he said and looked around him. The cold night air was hitting him and he didn’t liked it.

-x-

Kili’s eyes widened when they landed on the blood seeping into the fabric of the blond’s pants. “Dude, did one of those fuckers bite you?!” He reached down and pulled his gun free, quickly clicking the safety off and pulling the trigger back. With a steady arm, he raised his hand and aimed it directly at the strangers forehead. Kili took a second to study the man, narrowing his eyes as he tipped his head to the side and huffed. Of course he had to be attractive; there was no way his luck would give him someone ugly that he wouldn’t feel so quick to help out. 

“Listen, I’m not quite sure if you’re hip to what’s really going on here, but if one of those things sunk their teeth into you, you’re going to become one.” But the more Kili studied him, the more he realized that he may not have been bitten, so he fixed his gun and shoved it back into it’s holster before pushing the man against the side of the pharmacy and dropping down to his knees in front of him. 

“Killian,” he muttered as a quick greeting before pressing his fingers to the outside of the cut, causing some more blood to trickle out. “S’a nasty little gash you got there. I doubt you’d make it more than a block or two before you became some infected fuckers meal for the evening.” Standing back up, Kili brushed his knees off and pushed a few errant curls of hair back off his face. “You got a place nearby you can get to?”

-x-

When Fili got pushed against the wall he groaned and was about to kick the man off him and give him a good beating if he had to, but when he kneeled in front of him he momentarily froze. He swallowed hard trying not to look down as the man inspected his wound; it had been a while since he…had any and given the current situation on the world it wasn’t a moment to be picky either. The stranger was a looker, the first thing that caught his attention were his wide and deep dark eyes. Eyes, his biggest weakness.

But he couldn’t dwell on that now, “Of course I’m aware of that,” he said rolling his eyes and cleared his throat again when the man stated his name. He frowned slightly at the familiar sound, “Fili,” he said looking at the man, “Fili of Durin,” he added and leaned off the wall standing straighter, “No,” he said shaking his head answering Killian’s question, “I was sent out by my group to scout for some goods. I am well around 4 days away from my camp,” he said eyeing Killian more. It wasn’t like he was used to trust a stranger right at the bat, but right now he needed help and found another human, he couldn’t afford to be picky, “Do you have a place nearby?,” he said and got startled as he heard the loud bangs and growls coming from the pharmacy’s door. There was no doubt that more would be heading their way as the noise would surely alert the lurking undead, “We gotta get the fuck outta here now! Do you have a place?” he asked again with more urgency.

-x-

“Don’t fucking cop an attitude with me, /Fili/! I’ll leave your ass here in an instant!” Kili took a step back, his upper lip pinched up and his brow knitted as he gave the blond a once over. But the pounding on the door caused him to jump slightly and he sighed heavily, rushing forward to help Fili. He slung his arm around Fili’s waist and draped Fili’s arm over his shoulder as he urged the other man along. A part of him knew Fili’s leg wasn’t so bad that he needed help walking, but it was a split second decision and he wasn’t fighting against it.

As they neared the end of the alley, the sound of wood falling to the ground was quickly followed by trashcans crashing together and Kili looked over his shoulder as several of the infected poured from the now opened door. It only took them a blink of Kili’s eyes until the focus was on them and they were quickly following after. “Fuck!” Using his free hand, Kili reached down and grabbed his gun once more. He knew he only had a couple shots worth of bullets loaded, but it could just as well save them. 

Kili turned half his body as he picked up the pace, urging Fili into a near run. It didn’t matter if the blond’s leg was hurting, or if it was putting too much strain on his injury, but moving any slower would end their lives completely and make their getaway escape in vain. “Eat lead, fuckers.” Kili gritted his teeth as he aimed and shot the closest zombie’s in their skulls, causing them to drop to the ground. The several ones closest behind were taken down temporarily by the sudden roadblocks and it gave Fili and Kili a great advantage to gain distance from them. 

The line of trees was steadily approaching and Kili knew if they could just get in the cover of the woods they’d be fine, but first they had to cross a relatively decent size chunk of city before being safe. They ran out into the open and Kili looked around them, thankful to find the only biters around were several blocks away and pretty much unaware of their sudden appearance. “Come on, we’re almost there…” Tightening his grip on Fili’s waist, Kili broke into a sprint to help cover more land in a shorter period of time. He was desperate to get into the thick trees and be able to relax some.


	4. Chapter 4

Fili looked ahead of them and could see they were heading towards the woods. He briefly side glanced at Killian as he tried to keep up with his pace; he was actually grateful Killian aided him, his leg was beginning to bother as he kept moving it feeling the skin split more with each step. He had his hand gun out on his other hand but thankfully he didn’t used it, Killian had good aim and fended them well. Needless to say he was impressed by the brunette and gripped his shoulder tighter to have better impulse. In his mind, he thanked Kili for bringing this stranger to him and allowed them to escape from the pharmacy; he knew he did the right thing to help him.

They were only two houses away from reaching the woods when to his left, Fili heard moaning from afar, “Shh, slower the pace,” he whispered near Killian’s ear as his eyes caught sight of a small group of infected; luckily they weren’t biters…yet. They were slower and pretty much defenseless, their decaying process was much quicker, but the slightest noise they could hear they will launch at you desperate to catch their first meal. Once they’ve tasted flesh it was like a shot of adrenaline that made them eager for more fresh meat and eventually turning into faster and stronger creatures that were the biters. Since they were merely infected and never had the chance to feast, the smell of healthy meat didn’t really make much to make them aware of one’s presence, just the noise; it was an odd trait.

Both of the men stiffed slightly as they walked by one infected that was near the garden gate that separated the woods from the city. Quietly and slowly they went through the already opened door gate without much commotion. The infected simply growled a bit to nothing in particular, but having that gate opened didn’t seemed right for Fili, “Close the door,” he mouthed to Killian and made a wait motion with his hand as he put his gun away. He let go of him and limped a bit towards a decent sized stone, he picked it up and took aim throwing the rock as far as he could; when it hit the ground the infected along with some others that were further, headed toward the source of the noise then signaled Killian to close it.

-x-

Sucking in a slow breath, Kili grabbed the gate and slowly began shutting it. He cringed as the rusted metal scraped against itself and he froze. A straggler near the back of the leaving group paused and Kili could tell it was straining to figure out where the foreign sound came from. Counting to three under his breath, Kili lifted the latch and quickly finished shutting the gate, realizing instantly that he made too much sound considering their current situation. The now alone infected turned towards them and began hobbling in their direction. Kili muttered a few curse words to himself and jumped back to Fili’s side. “Stay still,” he whispered as the infected drew nearer.

Kili began crouching down, trying to stay as stiff and motionless as possible as he kept his eyes focused on the zombie steadily approaching. His fingers brushed along the ground before finding another adequate sized rock and he palmed it, leaning back a little into Fili. “Come on, fucker,” he growled to himself, squeezing the rock as his eyes narrowed. Using a gun right now would only attract the other infected and they’d be hard pressed to win the fight. Running was out of the question; being so close to the forest now meant numerous fallen twigs and dead leaves. The slightest snap of a stick or crunch of a leaf would alert the corpse to their location and they’d be right back to square one.

As it neared, Kili exhaled through his nose and then launched himself forward. The hand holding the rock reached out and smashed into the zombie’s skull. There was a sickening crunch as he broke through the bone and a squelch as the head caved in around his hand. Groaning, Kili pushed the now completely lifeless body away from him and he stumbled back. He raised his hand up in front of his face and his stomach churned; no matter how many times he’d witnessed blood and brains and guts, it always left him a little queasy. “Aw fuck,” he moaned, clamping his eyes tight briefly before swallowing hard and walking over to his bag. He dug out a water bottle and quickly rinsed off his hand the best he could.

-x-

Fili watched as Killian washed his hands and looked up over at the other side of the gate. It seemed that the other infected were unaware of what just happened and he swallowed in relief. They seemed “safe” for now, “We really should get a move on before it gets any darker,” he said to him looking out towards the horizon where he could see the Sun almost vanished from the forest’s sight. He stared back at Killian and noticed the grossed out look on his face. He licked his lips and bit his bottom one trying his best to control the grin that so desperately wanted to form across his face.

He had to admit what Killian did was very brave and clever, not everyone would have the guts to do what he did, but apparently he couldn’t stomach guts. So he couldn’t help himself when he pulled out his military knife and showed it to Killian, “You know, this baby here slits right through a decaying skull very swiftly and clean,” and quietly made a “swoosh” sound along with a hand movement, mimicking like he’d slashed the air. Smirking he slipped the blade back into its place right inside his boot. A low moan made him look over to where the infected were on the other side of the gate. They had scattered by now, but some have made their way near the gate.

His smirk turned into a serious frown; infected were stupid and practically unmovable towards far distances and they would just aimlessly lurk around. But biters constantly moved driven by their sense of smell and were much more agile; once they find their target there is no stopping them unless their skulls are nicely smashed or shot to nothing. He knew the biters from the pharmacy would soon follow find their scent again, “Cleaning time over. Let’s move!” he hissed the way he would do when eh gave out an order. 

-x-

Kili scoffed and shook his head in disbelief. “Fuck, you really are a pushy one, aren’t ya?” Rolling his eyes, he wiped his hands off on his dirtied jeans and placed his water bottle back inside his back pack. He had to admit to himself, he was impressed with the blond’s little show, but hid the grin trying to form. After brushing his errant hair from his eyes, he leaned to the side and wrapped his arm around Fili’s waist once more and nearly pulled him towards the edge line of trees. The weak growling grew quieter the further they moved from the gate and it helped Kili relax some.

But as they stepped past the first few trees, it felt as though the temperature dropped several degrees and a chilling breeze swept past them. Kili had gotten used to cold nights but found it increasingly more difficult the closer winter came. He wasn’t entirely sure what month it was even, but with the fog that settled in near dawn and the way nights seemed to nearly drag on, he knew it was nearing the end of the year.  
Kili paused for a moment and looked around, his eyes squinting in the darkness as he searched for a special marking he left for himself for navigation. He began to worry for a moment, his pulse racing until he found what he was looking for; a thick notch carved out of one of the trees in the shape of an almost unnoticeable arrow. With a cocky smirk, Kili began following the trail he carved out for himself until he came upon a thick tree complete with an abandoned tree house near the top.

“Home sweet home,” he muttered as he dropped his hold around Fili. He dug around in his bag until he retrieved a grappling hook he picked up a few weeks back attached to a rope. “You might want to step back for this.” Swinging the rope with little slack, Kili bit his bottom lip in concentration and released the hook into the air. The first attempt sent it hurtling back to the ground empty, but the second try, one of the hooks caught a rope ladder and caused it to fall. As Kili shoved the hook back into his bag, he looked over at Fili with an amused smile. “You need help climbing or you think you can manage on your own? Cause frankly, I’m not looking forward to piggy backing you all the way up there.”


	5. Chapter 5

Fili made a few grunting noises and looked at Killian with a face as he was practically dragged around the forest. He observed his demeanor, though; how his breathing relaxed or hitched in worry, but especially his eyes. They were so expressive, it was easy to see what he was thinking or feeling in that moment. He decided that he liked them, even more when he smiled; it was a nice smile even if it was cocky. Oddly enough, he felt pretty comfortable around him, like if they’ve known each other from before. But he didn’t thought on it for long as he noticed the marks on some of the trees; yet another clever strategy.

When they stopped in front of a large tree he was pretty awed when he looked up and saw the tree house on it. He backed up to give Killian his space to work the hook and thought it real smart of him to hide the latter; he was all in all very much impressed, he expected to find a ground camp not one high above and easily out of infected and biter’s reach. He cleared his throat as Killian spoke to him and raised an eyebrow, “I can manage,” he muttered, “It’s only a scratch anyway,” and stepped closer to him as straight as he could, “After you,” he said pointing at the latter with an opened hand.

-x- 

“If you insist! Try not to fall though? And if you do, try to land away from the ladder. Wouldn’t want bits of you splattered where I have to climb down.” Smirking, Kili pulled the straps on his backpack tight and reached up for a higher piece of the ladder as he pulled himself up. The rope ladder swung a bit as he began climbing slowly and a couple times he had to push off of the tree as it swayed into it. Kili had acquired a few scratches the first couple times he attempted the climb but quickly got the hang of it.

As he pushed open the door leading into the tree house, Kili gave a quick look around just to double check nobody was up there that shouldn’t be and pulled himself up. It wasn’t much, but it was safe. He threw his backpack down and squatted in front of the opening, looking down towards Fili. “You sure you don’t need any help? I can practically see the blood from your ‘scratch’ from up here!” He hollered down, his voice echoing in the trees around them. He didn’t have any concerns of biters finding them up there; they were too stupid to look up and much less able to climb. Besides, Kili always pulled the ladder up into the tree house with him in case another survivor happened by. He truly was not one to share.

-x-

Fili scoffed and shook his head slightly, “Cocky punk,” he muttered to himself as he gripped the rope latter. He first pushed up with his fine leg, but when he bends his other one, he stifled a groan in his throat; it stung like a bitch and putting his body weight on it hurt even more. The unsteadiness of the latter made it all much worse but he managed as best he could, he wasn’t about to show this guy he was weak or anything. For some reason he just wanted to impress him, prove his a man. He couldn’t help groaning though, but he did it as manly as possible!

Reaching the top, he sat said down in a huff and made grab for his wound, “Shit,” he said looking at it; he had lost blood, not in an alarming way but surely he hurt himself more with all the added pressure he gave it while running and now going up the latter. He sighed and looked around the tree house; it seemed rather cozy given the circumstances but he also noticed there were no signs of a second person living there. “Nice pad you got,” he said trying to start a conversation, “You and your partner been here for long?” he asked just wanting to make sure. 

-x-

“That’s… Kinda gross…” Kili made a disgusted face as he dropped down to his knees in front of Fili. He pushed the blonds knees apart and sat in between them. “I hate blood. Fuckin’ hate it. Human blood, biter blood, my own blood; I don’t care.” With a cautious touch, Kili pulled back the surrounding fabric around the gash and cringed as some more trickled out. “We need to clean this or you’ll be fighting an infection damn near close to those assholes down there.”

Standing back up, Kili wiped his hands on his jeans once more and turned towards a small table at the other end of the tree house. “But nah, I have no partner. No group. No nothing. It’s just me… As for this place? I found it a couple weeks back. It’s not much. Move over to the bed, get yourself comfortable and take your pants off, but I swear if you get any blood on my blanket, I’ll skin you alive and feed you to the biters.” He chuckled to show he wasn’t be terribly serious but looked over his shoulder nonetheless with a warning glare. 

As he started rummaging through a small bag on the table, Kili looked around the tree house. He nodded over at the obviously well used mattress in the corner that fit him just fine, but with two, it’d be cramped. “That’s all I got for sleeping around here. But since you’re injured, you’re welcome to use it for tonight. It’s thin and you can practically feel the floor through it, but it’s better than nothing. The pillows decent but that blanket is perfect. Took it from home to tell you the truth.” He let his eyes scan over the soft blue blanket his mother made for him when he was a child that he refused to part with, even in his older years.  
“I’ve got some food saved up, more than enough for myself, so if you get hungry just help yourself. It’s over there,” and he nodded at the other corner with another bag obviously bulging with cans. “You need to piss or somethin’? You got two options.” Kili finished pulling out what he’d need to fix Fili’s gash and gathered it in his hands before pointing at a small window. “You can climb your happy ass back down that ladder if you’re a little pussy about shit like that, or you can use the window. Trust me, I had to learn the hard way. Nothing worse than getting caught by a biter with your dick out.”


	6. Chapter 6

Fili actually laughed at the dick comment and shook his head as he slowly made his way towards the mattress, “I really don’t want to find out, but I’m good for now,” he said and looked down at the bed where the blanket was. It certainly gave out a homey and cozy vibe that made him briefly melancholy towards those days where everything was normal in the world; it really seemed like a distant and far away memory almost as if it never existed and the world had always been a damned place where demons freely lurked. He sighed and looked at Killian for a moment, “I really don’t want to ruin your blanky,” and shrugged, “Won’t be the first time I’d sleep without one anyways,” he said and smiled lightly.

He took a look around the tree house; it wasn’t so bad, it felt quite nice. At least he felt pretty welcomed by a person who seemed to prefer to fly solo. He couldn’t understand how Killian preferred to be alone; in a way it was much easier for the fact that you only had to worry for yourself. No need to over stock in goods or worry sick to feed more than one mouth. To feel over and over again the painful loss of a fellow comrade over the rotting hands and hungry mouths of the biters or worst see them turn into one. But still, in his opinion, he needed a reason to live and survive this forsaken planet and by protecting others is his only way to do it; and Kili. He lived for Kili, the brother he never saw grow up but had the feeling he was alive out there somewhere surviving these fuckers and he was going to find him. He wanted to ask Killian about his family and how ended up alone, but he felt like it was too private and soon to pry at.

He turned his back to him and swallowed as he undid his pants and slowly took them off, revealing his wine colored boxer briefs, and grunted a bit as he peeled some of the latched fabric over the wound. He then sat on the bed and finished unhooking his pants from his legs and set them aside. He looked over at the split over his thigh and pressed his lips together; it felt worst than it looked but it wasn’t a wound to overly worry about, “So let me see if I get this,” he said looking up at Killian with a smirk, “I will be tended by a nurse that may puke all over me as he attempts to treat my injury?” and chuckled shaking his head, “I can do it myself, you know. I don’t get grossed out by any of this,” he offered.

-x-

With a loud scoff, Kili laughed. “Nonsense. I have to repay you somehow, don’t I? I mean, you only saved my life back there. Let me at least attempt to save that pretty skin of yours.” Espresso hued eyes scanned over the stranger’s body and Kili actually felt his cheeks warm for a moment. He quickly tore his gaze away as he dropped the supplies onto the mattress beside Fili and busied himself with readying them. When he couldn’t delay any longer and everything was more than ready to go, Kili sucked in a quick breath and settled himself between Fili’s legs.

It felt odd to be that close to someone, an actual living breathing someone, and not some childhood monster straight out of a nightmare that wanted to eat you alive. The warmth radiating from Fili’s legs caused Kili to swallow hard and he ducked his head a bit as he began working. He took a small piece of gauze and a palm size bottle of whiskey, saturated the gauze with the liquor and quickly pressed it against Fili’s cut. He knew it had to burn, but it was the only thing he really had to sterilize the wound with. Kili pressed the gauze there for a moment, his other hand gripping at Fili’s uninjured thigh while his thumb rubbed small comforting circles on his skin.

“Sorry bout that,” he muttered as he dropped the dirtied gauze to the ground and picked up a nearly empty tub of antibacterial cream. He applied the smear liberally, trying to finish up as quickly as possibly to back away from the man. It’d be a lie to say Kili had seen any sort of action lately, and quite honestly, his body was beginning to react a little to the closeness. He quickly wrapped up the wound to cover it looked up at Fili with a soft smile.

-x-

Fili was leaning against his elbows as Killian began to work on his wound. He took in a deep breath as the hot liquor burned down his opened skin, “Fuck…” he muttered and pressed his lips together. Suddenly he felt a rub going on his fine thigh and looked down to notice Killian’s hand on it and his thumb tracing soothing circles on his skin. At least he wanted to feel soothed by the touch, but it seems his body decided to go for aroused instead. His cock began to twitch by such near touch and he mentally cursed himself; the last thing he wanted Killian to think was that he was gay and was getting turned on while he aided his wound. He barely knew the guy and sure didn’t want him to think he was a pervert desperately looking for a good time at a moment like this.

But that closeness, that care, and warmth coming from Killian’s body was really hard to ignore, literally. He cleared his throat as he shifted his hip slightly to see if his shirt would cover somewhat his hardening groin, but with no real success. He gave up and just tried to kill his hard on by thinking something nasty but his eyes landed on Killian’s face. He noticed what really nice features Killian had; the way his brow furrowed in concentration, how his thick and dark eyebrows nicely framed his wide coffee colored eyes. The way his mouth hung slightly open and just couldn’t help but think what perfectly nice kissing lips he had. But most of all how /beautiful/ this man was when he smiled. Fili swallowed hard as Killian spoke to him and turned his attention to his wrapped up thigh, “Very nicely done,” he said looking at the work, “And not a single gag was heard during the process. Quite impressive,” he said with a small chuckle, “Although, you forgot to kiss it to make it better,” he said and quickly regretted those words. So much for not making him think he was a desperate pervert. 

-x-

The sudden comment nearly caused Kili to fall back from his squatting position. It caught him completely off guard and he had to play it back in his mind to convince himself that it truly was said. With a furrowed brow, Kili lowered his gaze and caught the obvious bulge slowly forming in the blonds pants. It was as if a light bulb went on in his mind and Kili snorted softly, highly amused. Fili wasn’t bad looking, he was downright attractive to be honest. Kili flicked his gaze back up to him as he studied his features. The man was obviously in shape, quite perfectly actually. He had such defined chiseled features and the most piercing blue eyes that caused Kili’s heart to skip a beat.

No words needed to be spoken for approval as Kili began to lean in; Fili’s arousal being approval enough. With each hand gripping one of Fili’s thighs, Kili slightly parted them and rocked forward onto his toes as his lips lightly pressed against the gauze wrapped around Fili’s wound. Without breaking contact, Kili looked up at him and smirked. He left a few lingering pecks to the surrounding area before pulling back completely and standing. The full on tent Fili was now sporting caused Kili’s own cock to finish filling and he made no effort to hide it as he stood before him. “You forgot to say please,” he nearly growled, tipping his head to the side with an amused smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

When he saw Killian lean down onto him, Fili’s breath got caught in his throat and his eyes widen. He sat a bit straighter to look at him not expecting for the man to actually do it. But when he felt the pressure done by Killian’s lips onto his wound and then to the skin around it, his flesh bumped and his cock fully rose. Not to mention the man’s head looked amazing between his legs. When Killian pulled away, he looked up at him in awe; he almost felt embarrassed to have his erection on full display but when his eyes caught Killian’s own erected groin, his gaze turned more into a lustful one.

A playful smirk formed his lips after he heard Killian and fell back against his elbows; no doubt there was a mutual attraction going on between them. The tone of Killian’s voice deeply turned him on and began to wonder how his name would sound coming out of his mouth over and over in heated breaths. But what was winning his curiosity the most was the feeling of Killian’s lips onto his own. Licking them, he looked at Killian more confidently and tipped his head to the side, mimicking his, “Then, can I kiss you, please?” he knew where they were heading with this but he absolutely didn’t care at this point; he wanted him and there was no point in hiding that fact any longer.

-x-

“My, my,” Kili husked as he slowly made his way to the bed. He stopped in front of Fili and looked down at him, a permanent smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. “Are you like this with every boy you find out on the street?” With as slow and drawn out motions as possible, Kili crawled over top of Fili’s body and hovered over him, their lips nearly brushing against each others. He was mindful of the blonds injury and pressed one of his knees in between his legs and the other on the other side. It felt strange being like this with someone after so long; it had been before the virus struck that changed the world for the worse when he last flirted and slept with someone. There was one guy near the beginning that Kili found himself falling for quickly, but that all changed one night when Kili woke up alone and ventured out of their small campsite inside a school to nearly get eaten by the now changed guy. Kili was sure to keep his distance from anyone else after that.

But this man had a completely different effect on him. It felt as though Kili had known him his whole life, though they had spent barely a few hours together. And a good majority of that time was spent in a hail of bullets as they fought for their lives. Ever since meeting Fili in the pharmacy, he felt almost a pull inside him drawing him nearer until he couldn’t deny it anymore. Licking his bottom lip quickly, Kili closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together with some force. His hand traveled up his body and grabbed a good fistful of the shorter blond hair before lowering his body completely and lying on top of him.

-x-

Fili felt his skin bump as soon as their lips touched; an indescribable familiarity washed down on him as if he had felt the warmth of that body before. It felt extremely good and he laid completely on the bed allowing all that weight press down on him. His hands wrapped around Killian’s waist and one of them snaked into the shirt; lean, warm, contracting muscles was what he found as his hand roamed all over his back. Skin rather rough but much softer than his and he liked that. Their groins were pressing together and he groaned inside Killian’s mouth as their tongues twisted hesitantly on their first encounter. But that soon changed as they got used to their taste and quickly heated up to a much hungrier kiss.

His hands began to get restless, having a need to feel more of Killian’s warm flesh and began to pull his shirt up as he kept touching whatever came available to him; his desire of being skin against skin was growing. It had been so long since he had such close contact with anyone, at least not this intimate and heated and after fighting a swarm of decaying, cold blooded, flesh eating walking corpses this was more than needed and welcomed. A hand reached up and raked behind Killian’s dark curly hair pushing their faces closer as he grinded their lips together. He pulled back to catch his breath and locked his blue eyes with the brown ones, “No…I’m not…” he panted answering the little mocking comment Killian had said earlier, “You’re my first…I mean…not my first lover but…” he swallowed, “After the fallout…you are,” he said and his gaze simply heated more as he pushed some of Killian’s dark bangs back. He didn’t think he would say those words with so much weight on them or at least didn’t expect them to mean a lot to him; he felt like he was declaring himself to this beautiful stranger, but as he kept staring at the face before him he didn’t mind. He leaned in and pecked his lips more softly and slower closing his eyes as he squeezed Killian’s side.

-x-

Something about Fili’s words caused Kili’s body to heat and his arousal to flare up full force and he had to pull back, supporting his upper body up with his palms planted firmly on the bed as he looked down at the blond. He was panting heavily, his chest heaving with each inhaled breath that Kili made no attempt to steady. Though in a similar situation with being without a lover since the disease ripped through the world, Kili decided to keep that information to himself and a sly smirk crossed his lips. “We should change that,” he whispered. Kili slid one hand down Fili’s chest and pressed it against his bulge briefly before sitting up on his knees. He gripped the bottom hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it to the dirty ground beside them before pulling Fili’s off as well. Dark eyes scanned the dominant muscles of Fili’s arms and chest and Kili licked his lips hungrily. There was no denying how attractive the man was even with his clothes on, but with his toned body on display adding to the mix, Kili couldn’t help himself.

He bent down, fingers quickly toying with the elastic band of the wine colored fabric keeping Fili from being fully nude, and pressed his lips to the warm pecks. He let out a soft groan of approval as he maneuvered his body above Fili to help him shed himself of the underwear while his lips and tongue toyed with one of his nipples. Pulling back briefly, Kili scanned down the elders body and bit his lip at the sight of the stiff prick waiting for his attention. With one more quick make out session, Kili wrapped his fingers around Fili’s shaft and slid down so his mouth was hovering over the tip. He let his tongue tease the slit first as he pumped the length, pushing up little musky beads that he so eagerly lapped at. Then swirled his tongue around the head before sucking it into his mouth, humming as his lips stretched to accompany the rest of the length.

Kili tried to remember to be mindful of the mans injury as he settled himself more comfortably on the bed, not once removing his mouth from Fili’s cock. His fist slowly began moving near the base of his dick while Kili’s mouth tended to the tip, lavishing the head with kisses and sucks and teases of his tongue. He rested his other hand on Fili’s chest and let his fingers gently trace the lines of the muscles before settling on tweaking and lightly twisting the already hardened nubs.

-x-

When Killian pulled away from the kiss and had an odd look on his face, Fili thought he had ruined the moment with what he said. But when Killian’s lips curved into that smirk and pressed his hand on his pulsing cock, he hissed not only in pleasure but relief. This guy was skilled and had him bare in less than three seconds not caring if he looked like an easy horny high school kid. The pleasuring jolts coursing through his body by the warm lips over his chest and the wondering hands tracing his contracting muscles had him already panting like if he had ran a 30k marathon. It had been so long since he had such intimate touches around his body, he hadn’t realized just how much he was yearning for it.

When Killian’s mouth and hand reached his needy cock, he groaned and bit his lower lip hard in order to prevent himself from spilling. That tongue was making it /really/ difficult though; it had him laid flat on the mattress, back arched, fists tightly gripping Killian’s blue blanket, and cursing like a sailor. The other teasing hand going over his sensitive chest and tweaking his nipples was taking him over the edge as his head shook from side to side with his jaw tightly clenched, “W-w-wait…aahh…” he managed to say leaning himself against his elbows panting and looking down at the skilled stranger’s head between his legs, “I…I wanna be inside you,” he gruffly said blinking his eyes to focus on the dark haired beauty.

But there was a question he wanted to ask. When the breakout was starting and people weren’t really certain what was going on, but chaos was quickly forming around the stores, the prophylactics were one of the first things to go. Needless to say he didn’t have one; now that the situation around the country, or the world for that matter, had gone to the worst hygiene, eventually, became a very serious matter. Diseases were much easier and quicker to spread, not just this zombie-esque virus, and if he was fighting to survive in this world, he was going to take all the necessary precautions that the situation would allow him to do. Not that he was about to pass this opportunity so easily, though. Swallowing hard he panted looking at the wide dark eyes before him, “I’m…I’m clean,” he said hoping Killian understood where he was going with this, “How many…?” he asked taking the liberty of the fact that he confessed he hadn’t touched anyone since the massive viral spread.

-x-

“How many…?” Kili asked gruffly as he pulled back some, propping himself up on his elbow to look up at Fili. Clearing his throat, he sat back and started to slide up his body once more and smirked. “None since the outbreak,” he confessed quietly in between nips to Fili’s lips. “A few beforehand, but with my last partner, we were tested. I’m clean too.” A smile formed as he nuzzled their noses together affectionately and slid his hand back down Fili’s body. His fingers once more teased his muscles as he slowly trailed his way down to wrap around Fili’s cock. He gave a few slow strokes as he lost himself in a heated kiss, craving more of this strangers arousing sounds. But Fili wanted one thing, and it was something Kili wanted as well; so with a bit of self convincing, Kili pulled back once more and sat up.

“You think your leg can handle this?” He murmured as he glanced down at the bandaged wound, thankful to see no blood seeping through the gauze. He worried that the movement and extra weight Kili added onto his leg would agitate the gash and reopen the healing skin and let out an audible sigh of relief to find it still in the proper condition. Kili’s smile returned and he looked up at Fili with playful eyes. As he stood completely, he began shedding himself of his clothing until he was left in just his hunter green boxer briefs. His fingers slipped under the elastic band and while keeping his eyes locked on Fili’s, he slipped them down and stepped out of the pooling fabric.

It felt strange, standing fully exposed in front of this man. But yet, at the same time, Kili felt perfectly comfortable. Even before the virus infected the living, Kili wasn’t the type to bed any man that came into his life; he was actually pretty selective about who he slept with. He’s had several boyfriends throughout his life, and even a couple girlfriends in the beginning, but he slept with maybe half of them; four men total. But as he lost himself in the piercing blue of Fili’s eyes, a sense of calm and familiarity washed through him and he reproached the bed. He gave his own cock a tug or two to help relieve some of the built of desire inside him, but instead of crawling back on top or even lying next to him, Kili dropped down to his knees and licked his lips. A long string of spit was dropped down onto the tip of Fili’s cock and Kili used his mouth to spread it down the shaft.

While working on coating his cock as best he could with the lack of proper lube, Kili swiped up some of it with his fingers and reached behind his body. The tips of his fingers teased his entrance and he had to look away as embarrassment tinted his cheeks. Feeling too exposed for his liking and a little awkward, he quickly pulled his fingers free and took up his previous spot straddling the blond. He hovered over him and caught his gaze once more, the corners of his lips pinching up into a smile. Reaching out, Kili ran his fingers down Fili’s cheek and cupped his chin, pulling himself in for a soft reassuring kiss as he began to lower himself down, groaning through the stretch as Fili’s cock breeched him.


	8. Chapter 8

A smile formed Fili’s lips at Killian’s confession; he was surely at ease now and enjoyed the sweet nuzzle and pecks he couldn’t help but feel already so familiar and comfortable with. Killian’s touch down his body made him do noises his throat had forgotten he could do and his muscles react to the soothing pleasuring feel. His life had turned to nothing but a constant stress to help keep those who had survived along him and his uncle safe. His mind had no time to think on nothing else but to protect and provide. His only alone moments were spent on speaking with his little brother’s golden bracelet; whispered promises of finding him, taking care of him, and never leaving him out his sight ever again. All of this pleasing attention was more than welcomed, for once in a long while he wanted to enjoy himself and forget they lived in an infected hell on earth.

“I’ll manage,” he replied with an equally playful gaze and smile as he stretched out his arms towards the mattress and sat straighter with his eyes solely locked with Killian’s. His dog tags along with the bracelet slid down and hung between his pecs as he watched Killian stand before him. His cock twitch in approval as the dark haired man stripped from his clothing. Killian was indeed a sight to behold in all his bare beauty. His chest and abdomen were nicely peppered with dark hair that nicely accentuated his much leaner yet toned body and was making his heart rapidly skip inside his chest. He bit his lower lip as Killian returned to him and deeply hissed as he observed that skillful mouth drool down his needy member and prepared him for what was to come.

As Killian took his lips for a kiss he moaned at the feel of an overwhelming warmth covering his prick. The sound that elicited from this familiar stranger’s mouth made the hairs on the back of his neck rise and decided he needed to be closer to him. Without breaking their tangling lips apart, he leaned upwards to sit straight and carefully crossed his legs, wrapping Killian’s around his waist. Then his hands traced deep lines down Killian’s thighs as they made their way towards his buttocks. When he reached them he pulled away from the kiss and looked up to stare straight at Killian’s eyes as he squeezed the plump cheeks. He helped Killian lift his hips to then slowly ascend him down his cock again. He groaned over Killian’s mouth before uniting their lips once more as he made the rhythm more constant; one of his hands traveled upwards across the lean back, feeling the muscles move underneath his palm and settled his hand on one end of Killian’s sides, firmly embracing him as he moved him up and down his shaft; his other hand continuously massaging the warm cheek that felt exquisite every time they hit his lap. He had worked out his arms a lot, might as well give them a better use other than shooting guns or punching into rotten flesh for a change. 

-x-

A soft gasp fell from Killian’s mouth as Fili took control of their actions. The younger was not expecting such strength or demanding actions from the other man as he quickly relaxed against his chest and allowed him to move him up and down on his cock. One hand cupped Fili’s cheek as he dipped in for another kiss, mewling and moaning wantonly into his mouth as his body slowly got used to the stretch. He had become unpracticed over the months from lack of sex over the long drawn out months and even on those nights where Kili allowed himself a few moments to himself, he simply didn’t have the patience to even finger himself. To go straight to being filled by the thick member left a bit of a burn in his lower half, but it quickly melted away into pure pleasure as he began rocking his hips forward, seeking more of the fill.

Kili rested his other hand on Fili’s arm, feeling the muscles tense and release underneath his fingertips from the strenuous movement. As he parted his lips to deepen the kiss, Kili flicked his tongue forward and plunged it into the others mouth, instantly seeking his. The grip on Fili’s arm tightened as Kili began rocking harder against him, the pleasure of his cock pressed in between their two moving bodies sending white hot sparks down his spine. “Ah fuck, Fili! F-fuck me harder!” Killian cried out as he pulled back from the kiss and pressed their foreheads together. His eyes were screwed tightly shut and his jaw hung slack as he felt the long forgotten burn quickly intensifying in gut. “Ah fuck, fuck fuck fuck!”

Every rock of his hips and each time his ass slammed down onto his lap, Fili’s cock rubbed mercilessly against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him and caused his prick to leak in excess between their bodies. As he fucked Fili faster, he rolled his hips forward, desperate for some sort of contact with his cock and couldn’t help but move one hand down to wrap around his pulsating thickness. It only took Kili a few strokes before coming undone, his seed pumping out of him and coating both their chests in warmth, Fili’s name frequently falling from his lips as he rode out his orgasm.

-x-

As much as Fili wanted to explore Killian’s chest and neck with his mouth, he couldn’t. His eyes were too fixated on the flushed and erotically contorted face that was hotly spewing his name over the increasingly attractive mouth that hung opened and ever so often claimed his own. Their tongues twisted in a wet battle inside his mouth as their swollen lips slipped and pressed over the others; moist in their mingling spit. Sometimes it would only be just their tongues licking each other as they heavily panted for air but refused to fully separate. Meanwhile his arms and hands worked hard at lifting the intoxicating weight that rolled over his lap and sheathed his length.

He was at a loss for words; all he could do was pant, grunt, growl, and occasionally moan curses. He didn’t think he would choose such an intimate position for a first time. They were so close, their bodies sweating and rubbing, their lips clashing and engaging in heated passionate sessions, he was feeling so much. His half lidded eyes stared at Killian in wonder and disbelief; he never would have thought that fucking a stranger would feel more like making love to a long term lover. So good, so right, it was overwhelming. Their foreheads locked and his fingers dug deep into Killian’s flesh the more their climax were approaching. When he heard Killian’s wanton plea his arms were quick to obey and moved him faster.

Killian’s damp hair slid forward and tickled his cheekbones with each bounce he made; he stared at Killian’s shut eyes and his panting increased. Feeling the foreign warm spunk squirt his chest and hearing his name in that erotic melody Killian’s voice sang over and over, he felt a rush pool inside his groin and anchored Killian down as he gruffly grunted and spilled his orgasm inside the other man. “Nngh…! Aahh…fuck…aah,” he muttered through pants as his arms loosened their grip but held Killian close and rested his chin over his shoulder. His body shook from the extreme pleasure he hadn’t felt in so long and his arms were exhausted from the exercise, but he refused to let go of the warm body he so quickly felt attached to.

-x-

The warmth all too quickly began to fade from Kili’s body. As the post orgasmic high began to wear off and the chilled night air began to seep back in between their bodies, Kili fought back a shiver and sighed. There was something inside him screaming at him to just lay there and remain wrapped tightly in Fili’s strong grip, but at the same time, he didn’t want the stranger to think him desperate, so he slowly untangled their limbs and stood. Clearing his throat, he rubbed the back of his head and turned to look to the side, muttering a soft ‘wow’ and chuckled.

“Your leg fine?” He asked nonchalantly, trying to control the gentle brush gracing his cheeks while he walked over to his bag in the corner of the tree house. Bending over, he pulled out a dirtied shirt from the mix and stood to turn to face Fili once more. He scanned his eyes over blond’s face, taking in every little detail he could possibly soak in and ignored the way it made his heart flutter and his stomach to drop. With the shirt in his grip, Kili dropped his gaze to the dusty floor and began wiping away the cooling spunk splattered on his chest. He threw the shirt down next to Fili and bent to poke the bandaged leg a couple times, glad to find not much blood had seeped through from their sex. Another chill traveled through his body and he snatched up his underwear, wiggling the fabric up his legs before pulling on his shirt and falling back down onto the bed next to his recent lover. “We should probably clean that cut up some more. Sweat can’t be too good to get in it while it’s trying to heal.” Kili ran his fingers through his dampened hair and rested his elbows on bent knees, looking over at Fili with an awkward smile.

-x-

When Killian stood up from his hold, Fili felt stupid for thinking that a cuddling session was to follow; this was supposed to be a casual fuck, a heat of the moment thing, a means to escape reality for a while, a stress reliever, nothing more. But his eyes couldn’t stop admiring the man’s body; his backside was just as beautiful as his front and his heart and stomach fluttered at the sight. Clearing his throat, he reached out and grabbed his underwear and pulled it back on; he grunted slightly, as he felt pain on his wound when he bent that leg, “Yeah, s’fine,” he said looking down and taking the shirt Killian used to wipe the cum off his chest and did the same, “Just stings a bit. It’ll be ok,” and awkwardly returned a reassuring smile at him before reaching out for his own shirt and slipping it on.

The night air was quickly sweeping in and all Fili could think on was how warm and good Killian felt against him. Perhaps it was the lack and need of being with someone intimately, but he felt such strong emotions as their bodies became one, as if he connected with him in a way he had never felt with anyone else he’s been with; not even with his fiancé whom died pretty early on the breakout and it puzzled him. After he settled in his shirt, he slid back until his back was against the wall and stretched his legs out. He let out a heavy sigh feeling the exhaustion of the day, and the previous event, taking over his body and looked over to Killian smiling lightly, “That…uhm…You were…it was pretty great,” he nervously said and turned his gaze elsewhere feeling his cheeks burn; he felt like the virgin kid who had sex for the first time and believed /that/ person was the love of his life and will forever be together. He lightly shook his head cursing himself in his mind. 

-x-

“Yeah… Yeah, it was pretty great, huh?” Kili chuckled softly and hung his head some, hair falling into his eyes. He reached up to push it back into place behind his ear and side glanced Fili. “You were pretty great is more like it.” Winking at him, Kili laid back and intertwined his fingers on his chest and let out a content sigh. Exhaustion began to settle in nicely and even though they were no longer connected and touching, Kili could still feel the warmth from Fili sitting beside him. His eyes slipped shut as his breathing evened out as much as he tried to fight through the sleepiness. He at least wanted to redress Fili’s wounds before sleeping; any excuse to touch him once more. If it wasn’t for his bladder twinging suddenly, Kili would have succumbed to the sleep fully, so he pulled himself back up and made his way to the window. The sound of far off moaning and grunting caught his attention and he looked down with a highly amused look. Pulling his cock out of his underwear, Kili laughed and glanced over his shoulder at Fili. “Seems we attracted some attention. Even they can’t deny how fucking hot you sounded.” Kili smirked and turned back around as he began to relieve himself out the high up window, aiming his stream to cover the closer of the two Infected shambling around beneath him and laughed again.

As he finished up, he gave himself a couple shakes and tucked his member back inside the fabric before turning and wiping his hands off on his shirt. “We do this again on ground level next time? We’ll have to make sure to keep it down.” Kili moved back towards his assorted medical supplies and grabbed what he’d need to touch up the wound before returning to the bed and kneeling beside Fili. Feeling more comfortable now touching him, Kili didn’t even hesitate before gripping his thigh and unwinding the gauze. The skin around the gash was red and obviously highly irritated, but there were no immediate signs of infection, so Kili wiped away the previous antibacterial cream and left behind a new coat. He worked with nimble fingers, not wanting to hurt Fili anymore than he already was and swiftly bandaged his leg back up, leaving the gauze a bit looser so the wound would be able to breathe some while they slept. Kili shoved the rest of his stuff to the ground beside the mattress and wasted no time in wrapping his arm around Fili’s body and gently nudging him so he was lying down. With his leg holding down Fili’s and half his body leaning on Fili’s chest, Kili yawned. “You helped dirty my blanket so you get to help keep me warm tonight,” he half joked, smiling warmly as his fingers lightly rubbed Fili’s chest.

-x-

Fili smirked and his cheeks tinted with more blush at the compliments he received, pretty relieved to know Killian thought of him as a good lover. “You sounded better and felt even greater,” he admitted but immediately shook his head, “You were the loudest!” he quickly added, “I’m sure they came around because of you,” and smiled looking the other way; he felt like a fool speaking so smitten about his latest lover but it was something he couldn’t help. It wasn’t like him to bed someone he barely knew, but with Killian, it didn’t feel that way; from the beginning there was an eerie sense of familiarity and comfortableness, such an attraction that made him so at ease to be around him. But again, he decided to blame it on the lack of action in his life. “That was rather mean of you,” he replied after watching Killian piss, “They were humans once, you should at least keep that in perspective,” he said, even though he never stopped smiling at him.

When Killian mentioned of the possibility of them going at it again, his smirk widened and allowed him to maneuver his leg to handle his wound once more, “If you think I was great now, wait till my leg heals. Then you’ll see who’s going to have to struggle to keep it down,” he shamelessly flirted feeling much more confident. They already did it, there was no point in being prude now. As they lay on the mattress, Fili automatically wrapped an arm over Killian and held his hand against his chest, “Of course,” he sighed settling his back more comfortable on the flat bed. It all felt too perfect, good, and right laying like this with this not so much of a stranger anymore. It felt even heavenly, holding the welcoming warmth of Killian’s body, but this was much more than just on a physical level. He couldn’t explain or really wanted to dwell on it much; he needed this, for a long time he needed this, but never found the right one. From a distance, he could hear the gurgling sounds of the two Infected down below, but he didn’t care. They were safe; he tighten his embrace and rubbed the back of Killian’s fingers with his thumb and closed his eyes mentally thanking Kili for another surviving day and wishing for his safety.

-x-

“Don’t worry about the shit heads below us,” Kili muttered through a yawn as he rolled over some onto his side. “They have no way of even getting up here, so just relax tonight; we’re safe.” Moving his leg around, he managed to push his knee in between Fili’s legs and hooked their ankles together, settling into a comfortable spot. His eyes drifted shut once more and a silly smile permanently rested on his lips as he allowed himself to finally slip into the sleep his body so desperately craved. By the time the first beams of sunlight filled the tree house, Kili was in a deep sleep, snoring loudly. He awoke suddenly in a panic, glancing around his camp base before realizing the awkward tangle his limbs were in. At first, Kili stifled a scream, forgetting most of what went down yesterday and brushing it off as one fantastic dream. When his still half asleep mind convinced him that the body he was wrapped around was in fact still living and not in his dream, Kili settled back down against Fili’s side and sighed in relief. His heart was still pounding frantically in his chest, but he was able to relax once more, letting his fingers lightly drag up and down the steadily rising and falling chest.

As curiosity got the best of him, Kili gently lifted the necklace with Fili’s dog tags on them and he bent in to get a better look. But what caught his attention the most was the small gold bracelet attached to it. Kili slid two of his fingers through it and let it the necklace drop so only the bracelet was elevated off Fili’s chest. Kili quirked a brow as he took in the small size and a sinking feeling washed over him. It dawned on him that the man must have had a child at some point, quite possibly recently due to the smaller size of the bracelet and he began to wonder if the child’s life was taken during the outbreak. But then again, maybe Fili had the bracelet on him for support while he went on the run? It was quite possible there was someone still waiting for him to return. Jealously swept through him at the thought of Fili having a family to go back to and he dropped the bracelet, not bothering to look at the small pendant hanging off it. A family to return to meant Fili would be anxious to leave, regardless of the connection they just shared. Kili sighed and untangled their limbs before rolling away from the comforting warmth and lying on his side, back towards Fili. He had to come up with some way to keep the man around a bit longer, even a few extra days would be welcomed.


	9. Chapter 9

For the first time, since the breakout, Fili had a soundless and deep sleep with the pleasing comfort of someone else resting with him. The warmth of the sunrays hitting his face slowly woke him and groaned as he opened his eyes. He scratched his chest and looked beside him to see Killian’s back towards him; smiling he turned to his side and wrapped an arm around Killian’s waist and nuzzled the back of his neck placing a kiss over his hair, “Morning” he said when he noticed Killian was awake and snuggled more against him; he felt so good and warm he was just about ready to suggest a good round of morning sex if it weren’t for his full bladder. Giving a quick kiss to Killian’s shoulder he slowly sat up and carefully moved his injured leg as he stood up. His leg hurt but felt better and slightly limping he headed over to the window to relieve himself.

When he reached it he looked down and sure enough, the two zombies were still standing around; they barely had moved through the whole night. They would occasionally bump with each other, growl for a bit then back to their stoned like state, it was a pitiful sight. “Hnngh…come on, fuckers…move,” he muttered as he took his dick out and tried to piss away from them. But it was rather hard when they heard the stream hit the dead leaves on the ground and headed over to the source of the noise, walking right under it. Fili sighed and shook his head, “Sorry,” he whispered tucking himself back in and convincing himself that they were no longer humans. Turning around he looked down at Killian and smiled warmly at him. He then moved his leg, bending it to see how far how he could go, “Feels much better, if I rest it a bit more, I could leave by sundown,” he said, “I can’t afford to waste much time. I need to get back to my camp as soon as possible,” he said going back towards the mattress and sitting stretching his leg out and resting his back against the wall, “I barely got three days to reach it before my due time, then my uncle would send a scout for me to see if I've…fallen.”

-x-

Kili chuckled to himself as Fili so obviously tried to keep from pissing on the zombies, remembering getting slightly scolded last night for purposely aiming for them. Both the Infected and the Biters /were/ humans at one point, but none of the mattered any more. Human or not, they were ruthless killers and Kili had no qualms lodging a bullet deep in their rotten skulls, so a simple mocking piss from the window onto them had Kili barely batting an eyelash; he had to get his entertainment somehow. But when Fili announced he’d be leaving that evening, his smile faded and he sat up straight, brushing curly locks from his eyes. “N-no!’ He snapped angrily as he stood. Clearing his throat, he sighed and softened his gaze. “I mean, you don’t want to risk it, do you? If you get out there and that shit opens back up or god forbid gets infected…” He looked down at the ground and pushed past Fili to the window to relieve himself as well. “At least let me clean it up once more before you bail? I couldn’t live with myself if I turned you loose knowing you were still at risk.”

Shaking his dick a couple times, Kili stepped back and tucked himself back in. He scanned his exploring eyes over Fili’s body, focusing them on the bandage hugging his thigh. He /had/ to come up with something to keep the blond hanging around a bit longer. Anything would work for him at this point. Licking his lips, Kili stepped forward and rested his hands on Fili’s thighs, pulling him in close. “You sure you have to go back?” He muttered, flicking his gaze down to Fili’s lips and bit his own hungrily. Unable to contain his desire to feel their press again, Kili nipped Fili’s lip, pulling it back some before releasing it. A sudden idea washed over him and he couldn’t help but grin. If he could get Fili to fuck him with no reserve, the exertion would more than likely cause the gash to reopen, gaining Kili at least another day with his company. Leaning in, he pressed his lips fully against Fili’s and moaned softly into his mouth.

-x-

Fili frowned slightly at Killian’s initial reaction, but then got him to thinking; maybe he should stay at least a day longer to make sure his leg was all well. After all, he was enjoying his time with Killian. Surely, didn’t expect to find such great company, especially during these times. Yet, Killian’s question snapped him back to reality, “Yeah…I do,” he muttered, “They need me back at camp,” but the press of their lips was slowly drifting him back to the wonderful night they spent. He just couldn’t deny the indescribable bond he felt each time their lips united, much more when their bodies did. How much it turned him on the way Killian nipped at his lips and the soft moan that his throat made. The way he was increasingly liking having him this close.

He closed his eyes and began to kiss Killian back; reaching his hands out to hold him by the waist. He slowly and carefully sank him onto his lap, his cock quick to react to the heat of Killian’s groin. His hands gently ran up and down Killian’s thighs, until one of them decided to be playful and sneaked into Killian’s underwear reaching out to grab one of his ass cheeks. He squeezed it a few times before he snaked his hand in further and began to tease Killian’s entrance with two of his fingers. He was being rather mindful of his injury; he knew he couldn’t strain his thigh more than he already had. His digits slowly began to stretch the ring muscles as they made their way in. He wanted to enjoy whatever time he had left with him and for a brief moment feel like they world was normal and it was ok for him to relax and enjoy his lover.

-x-

With a stuttered groan, Kili pulled back, panting heavily. He ran a comforting finger down Fili’s cheek and smiled at him, biting his bottom lip. “I want you to fuck me, so hard right now,” he admitted with a deep gruff voice. Tangling his legs around Fili’s, he gripped his waist and carefully flipped them so he was pressed into the mattress, the intoxicating weight of Fili’s body pinning him down. His knees parted and bent as he placed his feet flat against the bed, caging his lover in with his thighs. Their stiff clothed pricks teased each other and Kili let out another deep groan, sinking his teeth into his cheeks in an attempt to quiet himself. “You said, earlier, to wait until your leg was better. But fuck it, if you are so anxious to leave, at least prove it now?” Kili’s hand traced up Fili’s muscular arm and into his short hair, instantly gripping the blond locks and holding onto him. “Fuck, just pound me into this bloody mattress. The fucking thought alone has me so hard.”

To further prove his point, Kili rolled his hips so his aching cock fully rubbed against his lovers, the tented fabric moist with the precum leaking freely from the slit. Dragging his hand back down Fili’s back, he curled his fingers under the hem of his shirt and worked it up over his head, tossing it to the side before peeling off his own. Their chests pressed together and Kili quickly pulled Fili in for a heated kiss, keeping one hand holding the back of his neck as their tongues twisted inside Kili’s mouth. He rolled his hips up again as his hand slid down the inside of Fili’s underwear, slowly pulling back the fabric.

-x-

Fili had to admit, the way Killian spoke and moved greatly provoked him and before he knew it he was on top of him making out and grinding his dick along with his tempter. Feeling his underwear being pulled down, he moved to help with the process. He leaned himself upwards with his arms and looked down at Killian’s face; the way those glossy brown eyes stared back at him made his stomach flutter to no end and his cock leak. Killian had a point; if he were to leave soon they might as well truly enjoy themselves. He slowly put a hand on one of Killian’s cheeks, feeling the soft stubble under his palm then gently rubbed his thumb over Killian’s lips in a circular motion. The hot breath hitting his finger sent a shiver down his spine and he mused how beautifully natural red his lips were. He swallowed hard and traveled that same hand down Killian’s neck then unto his chest. His hand and eyes studied the toned and softer body carefully. He felt exquisitely warm and wonderful and soon his lips reassured him that he tasted even better.

His lips and tongue pressed against Killian’s neck before trailing after his touchy hand. He didn’t mind at all the short hairs all over his chest, in fact, he loved it. His dog tags and bracelet gently caressed the skin as he moved down and his mouth caught a nipple. He played with it, tasting the nub with his tongue and suckled on it as his hand roamed his stomach, noticing how much smoother it was and grabbed the elastic of Killian’s underwear and pulled it down. He pulled back and watched Killian’s dick spring out; he licked his lips as he saw the pearls of cum drip down the slit but leaned down and pressed a kiss right over Killian’s bellybutton. His hand though made grab for the cock and began to pump him with his tongue dipped into the navel. His thumb pressed down over the slit eliciting more substance to ooze out and his mouth made a moist trail down Killian’s stomach. His lips could feel the hairs getting thicker as he went lower and he was enjoying it everything about him.

-x-

Kili’s senses were on overdrive as Fili slowly left a teasing trail down his body. Even the dog tags warmed some by Fili’s own skin had him fighting back a moan of approval, until lips connected with his nipple and a shot of pure ecstasy traveled down to his cock. Having Fili in charge of the entire thing was driving Kili mad with lust, stuck writhing on the bed and whimpering for more contact. He submitted fully to the stranger and it was a thing hardly ever done with him; usually opting to stay in control as much as possible. But it felt different with the blond; he wanted to give himself to him and stay completely at his mercy.

As Fili’s mouth neared his aching cock, Kili groaned and reached down, gripping a good chunk of hair. His hips arched up and he tried pushing Fili’s mouth down further. He was breathing heavily, nearly panting as arousal took over him in anticipation for those full lips to wrap around his shaft and swallow him. But Kili also knew the warmth filling in his body meant his release decided to already begin building and he groaned. “Don’t tease,” he warned, curling his toes into the mattress. “I want to cum with you inside me.” Rolling his hips up once more, he felt the tip of his cock nudge Fili’s lips.

-x-

Fili lifted his gaze from Killian’s cock to his eyes and then his lips followed; as much as he was dying to taste him whole, he too wanted Killian to orgasm with his prick buried deep inside him. His own dick was leaking as is and with Killian’s little plea, his arousal intensified, “Well, since you’re doing such a terrible job at keeping it quiet,” he smirked as he kneeled in front of Killian and wrapped his legs around his waist, lifting Killian’s ass slightly off the mattress, “I would really love for you to say my name…please,” he said guiding his prick to Killian’s entrance. He groaned as his cock stretched its way in, “Awgh…” he gasped as the heat of the walls embraced his length. He bent his head slightly back and closed his eyes as he slowly moved his cock in and out of Killian, until the walls nicely settled to his stretch.

When he found his rhythm, Fili leaned down and took Killian’s lips with his, engaging in a heated kiss as he rammed into him. He completely lost himself to the pleasuring moment and made no reserve to thrust with all his strength just as his lover asked him to do. His hands raked into Killian’s hair, grabbing fistfuls and pulled moving his head side to side pressing their lips and tongues tightly together. That warm and familiar feeling invaded his senses once again; it was terribly amazing the connection he felt with Killian, which made his love making more eager. Pulling out from the kiss, he dragged his panting mouth to Killian’s ear, “Aww shit…awwgh Killian…mmmngh,” he gruffly moaned as he pushed their sweaty bodies in unison onto the flat mattress. 

-x-

“Awngh Fili…. Ah fuck, Fili.. Fuck..” Kili drawled loudly, his back arching and his head turning from side to side as his lover pounded into him ruthlessly. “Fuck yes, fuck… Like that, fuck me, Fili. Harder!” Reaching down, he curled his fingers around his prick and began stroking himself slowly, trying to prolong his quickly building release. It had been far too long since anyone fucked him so roughly and it had his peak drawing nearer and nearer with each sharp thrust. Opening his eyes, he looked up at the blond and studied his expressions to save deep in his memory for the next round of lonely nights once the other man left. “You have no idea how fucking amazing you look when you slam into me,” he husked with a deep groan, letting his dark eyes flutter shut once more. Reaching up with his free hand, Kili gripped the back of Fili’s head and forced him down into a kiss; their teeth clashing and lips getting caught painfully in the middle. Kili had not a care in the world about pain as he plunged his tongue into Fili’s mouth, seeking the others in a twisting battle.

As Fili’s tip clipped his prostate, Kili pulled back from the kiss with a great cry, squeezing his legs against Fili’s body with all the strength in him. “FUCK, Fili!! Mmmmggh… Fuck. So close, Fili.” Desperate to feel that rush of ecstasy again, Kili began rolling his hips from side to side as Fili slammed into him over and over; the sound of skin smacking against skin echoing loudly around them. As he quickened the pace he was using his fist his cock, Kili cried out Fili’s name repeatedly until cum began spurting out on his stomach. He looked down between their bodies, bit his lip and let his orgasm wash over him before falling against the mattress, completely spent. “Come on, Fili. Fuck me harder.”

-x-

He did, Fili did exactly how Killian asked and made his last few thrusts really count; pinning Killian’s arms against the mattress he penetrated him with all the force his body had left. To see Killian still ask for more even after he jizzed really pushed him to the edge. He buried his face into his lover’s neck, panting, grunting, until his climax came and pushed his cock as deep as he could unloading his seed, “Ah…ah…aww fuck…,” he panted lifting himself as best he could with shaky arms. He looked down at Killian, sweat dripping down his face and smirked, “You…aahh…really gave me the work out,” he said still having his lover’s arms pinned, “Was it how you want it?” and licked his own lips and smiled. His satisfied dick softened inside Killian, and Fili moved to pull out, but he felt something odd.

His thigh was stinging and soon was getting mixed with pain; Fili moved to sit and when he looked down at his leg he noticed the gauze was practically soaking with blood, “Aw shit!” he muttered as he slowly removed the tapes to take a look at his wound, “Fuck! It split more!” and let out a loud frustrated sigh slamming a hand onto the mattress. “I was so stupid!” he said to himself making grab for his underwear and put it on. It was obvious the wound would take longer to heal now, which meant more days away from his camp, “No, no, no, no!” he hissed raking his hair back.

-x-

As Killian’s plan began to unfold in front of him, a smirk pinched the corner of his lips up. But upon hearing the panic in his voice, his expression quickly sobered and he sat up, propped up by his elbows and feigned a look of shock. “W-what do you mean it split more?!” He tried to bite back the proud hint in his voice, not wanting Fili to know it was his plan the entire time. Jumping up, he quickly shoved his legs back into his boxer briefs, ignoring the slight pain from the rough sex and the bit of Fili’s cum that dribbled out as he hurried over to his quickly diminishing supplies. “Didn’t you feel it splitting?! C’mon man!” Looking over his shoulder at Fili with the most judgmental look he could, Kili scoffed and began collecting what he’d need to patch him back up. There was only the slightest hint of guilt in his body as he returned to Fili, dropping down beside him and cringing at the sight of the gash.

"You need stitches," he stated simply as he spread out what he had beside him. Kili sat on his knees and pushed Fili back so he was laying and lowered his leg onto the mattress. "But last I checked, I didn’t have a needle and thread lounging around, so we’ll have to make do." Stashed at the bottom of his bag was the smallest amount of medical tape and Kili quickly began ripping off small strands. "This may hurt," he muttered through gritted teeth as he pinched the area around the wound and forced the cut shut once more. It took him a second to perfectly align the edges but when he did, he applied the first strip of tape, butterfly stitching Fili’s leg closed. When finished, he applied a thin layer of cream and quickly wrapped the gauze around his thight to keep the medical tape in place.

Falling back onto the mattress with a groan, Kili covered his eyes with his arm and let out a soft sigh. “There’s no way you’re leaving now,” he stated the obvious, trying to work the highest amount of sorrow into his voice. “Dude, I’m sorry… I didn’t think you could actually hurt yourself fucking someone.” Turning his head, he slowly grinned and let out a breathy laugh. “Guess you’re stuck with me a bit longer, eh?”


	10. Chapter 10

Fili looked up at Killian with a frown, “No, I didn’t feel it splitting!” and ran a hand through his hair again clutching a fist full of it, “I was too damn busy focused on…the task,” he said and heavily dropped his hand onto the mattress, “I was such an idiot!” he said behind gritted teeth as Killian made him lay on the bed. But then his eyes closed shut and grunted loudly when Killian pinched his wound closed and taped it, “Ngh! Fuck!” he groaned and after Killian was done he slowly sat up and looked at his newly wrapped thigh. He let out a sigh, facing facts that it be impossible for him to reach his camp alive with his busted leg, “Guess I am…” he said and looked over to Killian, “You’ve become a great nurse because of me,” he said trying to lighten his own mood and rested against his elbows. But it didn’t last long; he looked over the window towards the horizon, “I have people counting on me…” he said looking out into the woods, “And I’ve let them down because of my fucking selfish need,” and looked down shaking his head. He then lay completely onto the bed and reached to his chest where he discerned the golden bracelet and stroked it. He closed his eyes and mentally pleaded Kili for forgiveness and to heal his leg fast.

Nibbling his lip awkwardly, Kili listened to Fili speak, slightly concerned with his lack of guilt. He knew the blond had people to return to, depending on the items he scavenged on his trip, but all Kili could think was how he finally found someone decent enough to hang around. And quite honestly, he enjoyed Fili’s company; both the sexual and non sexual part of their building relationship. It was nice having another person to talk to. There were nights Kili found himself reciting old stories to himself just to hear something other than the growling and gurgling the zombies brought with them.

-x-

"Hey, don’t beat yourself up about it, alright? Your injury was a legit thing… Yeah, maybe we shouldn’t have fucked like that, but dammit! What about your needs, Fili?" Kili stood from the bed and began pacing, wringing his hands together in front of him. "Do you always put other people before you? I mean… You already fucking risked your life to go on your trip, didn’t you? You would have been a fool if you tried to make the trip back with your initial injury. That right there shows you were still putting the group before anything else," he offered, trying to make Fili feel somewhat better. "Returning that night would be signing your own death certificate. You came with me so you could heal. Shit happens, Fili. They should be glad they have someone like you to do these dangerous things in the first place. Fuck…"

With a heavy sigh, Kili leaned against the small table, wishing he had a cigarette to smoke.

-x-

Fili turned his head to look at Killian; he didn’t think he’d get so upset about this. After losing some of his closest loved ones after the outbreak, including his baby brother long before, he had taken onto him to take care of the people he and his uncle had found and saved. They had all become like a small family and were trying to build a decent life out of this hell hole. “Everyday our life’s are at risk, no? I mean, even before this whole shit exploded. I could get mugged, get hit by a car, choke on a candy, get a deadly disease. There are so many stupid ways to die it’s ridiculous,” he sighed not feeling like lying down any longer and sat up pushing himself back until he could lean against one of the wooden walls, “Shit happens alright,” and smirked shaking his head, “All this crap has done is heighten all those risks and more,” and looked back out the window, “I’ve lost so many…I’m not about to lose them either or give them reason to grief for. It’s something I think none of us can afford to feel any longer,” and rubbed his dog tags along with the bracelet.

After a while of being quiet and in thought, he cleared his throat and looked at Killian with a small smile, “But I…I understand what you’re saying. I know it be a fatal stupidity of me to go onward like this. You’re right and I certainly didn’t mean to sound like I’m ungrateful to your aid or that I,” he looked down with a small hint of blush on his cheeks and smiling, “I regret being with you,” and looked at him, “I have to admit this has been the best I’ve felt in a long while,” then his stomach made a sound like a whale had just died a painful death, “I’m also starving,” and chuckled a bit embarrassed. 

-x- 

Kili was beginning to form a thought to retort to Fili’s comments, but the sound that ripped from the blond’s stomach had him snorting back laughter. His own was rumbling pathetically from the lack of food and he shrugged. “I don’t have much,” he admitted, stretching his arms above his head, “but I’m sure we can figure something out.” Moving over to his discarded bags, Kili began digging through the cans and packages he had stuffed in there. It was true, his food supply was running ever lower with each passing day and Kili was beginning to skip meals in order to save some. But he couldn’t let this stranger, his new lover, starve so he began pulling out what he had. Most of his supply was canned items ranging from fruits to meats. The canned meats he wasn’t particularly crazy for, but the protein was needed so he had to suck it up and deal with it; it wasn’t like he could just waltz into a restaurant any more and order whatever it was he was craving at that particular moment.

Growling at the lack of options, he sat on the floor with his legs spread wide. He had three cans on the ground that he kept lifting and examining. “We got peaches, spam, or this weird can of spicy tuna…” He was mostly talking under his breath to himself, but at the last item, he looked up with a visible look of disgust on his face. “Last time I had this shit, I was sick for two days, just puking up every little bit of anything inside me. So… That’s totally yours if you want it.” Kili rolled the can to the man and held up the two remaining ones in his hands before sighing. “Overly salty meat for main course, and warm mushy peaches for dessert. If the times were different dude, I’d treat you to something a little more spectacular.” Kili stood and moved over to the small table, pulling a tiny handheld burner from his backpack and a flask with a large ‘X’ carved into the front holding what little propane he could find. “Tell me about your camp, Fili,” Kili said quietly, glancing over his shoulder as he used a handheld can open to open the can. “Is it as luxurious as my one roomed palace?” He grinned and turned his attention back to the burner, fumbling with it and adding a dash of propane before finally sparking a flame. He set the can of meat over the small flame and turned, folding him arms over his chest as he glanced at Fili.

-x-

Fili leaned forward and reached out for the can; he noticed how scarce Killian’s food supplies were and remembered how he used his own medic kit to help with his wound. The young man used what little he has to aid him and he felt bad; things are not what they were before. Like Killian said, times were different and the luxury to choose a meal was not an option any longer; with each passing day, foods become more and more difficult to find, as medical equipment, clothes, and any other necessary basic everyday item had turned into a rarity. But this brought on the darkest side of the living; walking dead’s are not the only problem survivors have to face. Some bands of people attack other survivors to steal their goods and even kill them if necessary. He has heard stories of other’s that have turned into cannibalism, but of that he wasn’t purely sure of, though it wouldn’t surprise him. Times were surely changing, going each day more backwards than forward; which was why he was grateful of his camp and team members.

With a sigh he motioned Killian for the can opener, “Don’t worry, I love spicy tuna,” he said as he began to open his can, “Was one of my favorite sushi rolls,” and smiled lightly at the memory; it was his and his fiancé’s favorite meal to dine over and it was at their go-to sushi restaurant where he proposed to her. His smile slowly faded then cleared his throat at Killian’s question, “Heh, well to be quite honest,” and made a playful inspecting face as he gazed around the tree house, “Yes, it definitely is more luxurious,” and lightly chuckled as he set the can opener down and lifted the lid, “My uncle and I, along with some people we came across, took over an abandoned boarding school building,” he said as he took some of the tuna with his fingers and stuffed it in his mouth, “We cleared out great part of the building from infected and runners. My uncle took up leadership and organized our ever growing group, with time we have made it to a..well, a more normal living in this world,” he said and looked down at his can, “We got people of all sorts of ages…elderly, children…” and smiled giving a light shrug, “We got teachers teaching the kids stuff, we got scouts and patrols,” and pointed at himself with a small grin, “We got a medic and a nurse,” and his grin again began to disappear, “We got some sick kids,” he said as his eyes landed on his back pack, “One of them with lupus, which is mainly why I was sent out to scout for supplies,” he said scoffing and taking another finger full of tuna, “He’s in a lot of pain and…” he cleared his throat, “Man, this tuna is spicy!,” he chuckled trying to change the mood, “It’s a great place for what it’s worth, at least, we try our best,” then an idea came to his mind, “Come with me? We could definitely need the help with more young adults around! You were great back there at the drug store…I’m sure you’d be a great asset to our group. We got beds, stored supplies,” he said with a genuine smile widening more and more, “C’mon, join us!”

-x-

Kili listened to the blond’s story of where he currently resided and couldn’t help but feel a twinge of something. Was it jealousy? Fear? Fear of what? That the man would be all too willing to return to the boarding school he now called home, go back to his group that relied on him, forget of his existence? Or maybe it was dread. That he allowed himself to open up to this stranger so quickly and with little to no hesitation. And now the man wanted to return to his family and friends. What use would Kili be to him? Other than just another tag along. Another mouth to feed and a body to worry about. Kili’s appetite quickly left him and he looked down into his lap, flipping the can of meat around in his hands but not really paying attention to it. “Sounds like the perfect set up, really,” he muttered under his breath, trying to keep a scowl from forming on his lips.

But at Fili’s offer, Kili’s eyes snapped up and went wide as he processed the question in his mind. “You want me to join you?” He repeated, more out of disbelief. “No.” The word came out harsh and he quickly stood, turning his back to Fili as he pretended to busy himself with sorting through what belongings he had left. After a few seconds worth of silence, Kili sighed and hung his head. “I don’t do groups, ok? I like to be responsible for one person, and one person only,” he turned and jabbed his finger into his chest several times, “me.” But he wasn’t willing to let the man go so easily. The connection they made already was alarming and it had the brunet wondering, but to drop the life he knew so well by now to just join Fili and his group? Kili groaned and leaned back against the table. He knew what he would eventually regret what it was he was about to say, but he couldn’t help it. Fili piqued his interest in many different ways, and Kili wanted to hold onto that for as long a possible. “Alright, fine. But only after that leg of yours heals…” Frowning, he turned back around and cursed silently under his breath.


End file.
